Because It Is You
by jung kaizan
Summary: Bukan dia atapun aku, semuanya karena kamu/ Kris x Luhan /KrisHan/KrisLu / Kai x Luhan / KaiHan/Kailu / EXO. kisah tentang seorang trainee bernama luhan yang menjalin hubungan dengan kris, si ahli waris Galaxy Entertainment. namun, ternyata juga ada kai, sosok yang setia menunggu dibalik punggungnya jika suatu saat luhan berbalik.


Because It's You

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kris, Kai

Pairing : Krislu/Krishan, Kailu/Kaihan

Warning : YAOI/BL

Desclimer : Cerita ini hanya berawal dari imajinasi za yang membayangkan kehidupan selama menjadi seorang trainee hingga menjadi artis dan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemilik agency. Dan tertuanglah kedalam kisah ga jelas ini.

Semoga Senang membacanya ^_^ jangan lupa review review review~~~

.

Hari ini sebuah gedung manajemen besar di korea yang menaungi berbagai artis besar, bernama Glaxy entertainment sedang diramaikan oleh hampir lebih dari ribuan orang.

Berita mengenai agensi yang akan membuka audisi untuk menjadi trainee dari galaxy entertainment telah menyebar luas sejak hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Dan seberapa besar peminatnya dapat dilihat dari para pendaftar yang sudah mengantri untuk dinilai bakat dan kemampuannya oleh tiga juri yang berada di ruangan bertuliskan "audition's room".

Seorang pria dengan kulit yang begitu putih bersih dan wajah yang sungguh demi apapun terlihat masih seperti anak-anak yang seharusnya masih bermain sepeda roda empat sudah berada di kursi ketiga dekat pintu ruang audisi. Ia begitu bersinar dengan senyumnya yang sejak datang ke sini tidak pernah ia lepaskan.

"annyeong" sapa pria tersebut pada seseorang yang baru saja datang dari kamar kecil. Ia melihat pria tersebut mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau urutan setelahku? "

"ne" jawabnya dengan penuh senyum juga. "tadi aku melihat tarianmu saat mengambil nomor antrian. Dancemu sungguh sangat keren" ungkapnya.

"ah. Tidak juga. Pasti kau juga memiliki bakat yang hebat" elak pria tersebut. "ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Aku kim jongin, tapi sejak kecil aku dipanggil kai, kau juga boleh memanggilku begitu" pria bernama kai tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku xi luhan, umurku 19 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, kai. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ia menyambut uluran tangan kai.

Kiranya, seperti itulah perkenalan antara luhan dan kai. Keduanya terus semakin mengakrabkan diri sambil menunggu nomor urutan mereka dipanggil dari dalam ruangan.

"ffuuuuuhhhh…. Aku benar-benar nervous, Lu" tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang ia rasakan.

"kau pasti bisa, kai"

Tidak lama berseling, seorang kontestan audisi keluar dan setelahnya terdengar salah satu juri memanggil kontestan selanjutnya.

Kai yang merasa bahwa nomor yang tertera didadanya dipanggil, segera berdiri. Luhan juga ikut berdiri untuk memeluk kai, memberikan semangat untuk teman barunya tersebut.

"lakukan yang terbaik, kai. Lakukan dengan seluruh kemampuanmu" ucap luhan memberi semangat lagi pada kai.

"um. Gomawo" mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

Kai kembali menarik nafas mempersiapkan dirinya saat tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu untuk ia buka.

"kai" ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"hwaiting" luhan bersuara lagi dengan lentang dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan semangat pada kai.

Pandangan kai tertuju pada senyum luhan yang begitu menenangkanya saat ini. Ia tidak lagi terlalu gugup seperti tadi. Dengan yakin, ia membalas senyum luhan dan membuka pintu tersebut. Masuk ke dalamnya.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang sejak tadi silih berganti datang beberapa kontestan, tiba-tiba saja terasa berbeda saat kontestan berikutnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ketiga juri dan juga staf di dalam sana seakan terhipnotis akan kehadiran namja tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa namja yang baru saja masuk.

"ne, annyeong. Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"namaku luhan, umurku 19 tahun" ucap namja yang adalah bernama luhan.

Dua juri yang sebelah kiri dan juga tengah begitu terpesona pada luhan. Sepertinya ia memiliki aura yang dapat membuat orang-orang sekitar mudah menyukainya.

"kalau ku dengar dari logat bahasa koreamu, kau bukan orang korea, benar begitu? "

"ye, aku juga lahir dan besar di China" jelasnya.

"hebat. Tapi wajahmu sangat tampan juga manis, tidak terlihat seperti orang China" celetuk juri yang duduk di tengah, terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang merayu seorang remaja. Maklum, ia sudah lama sendiri. Luhan meresponnya hanya dengan senyuman malu.

"hey. Apa kalian berniat membuang-buang waktu? " sebuah suara berat terdengar dari juri sebelah kiri yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali pada namja bernama luhan tersebut.

'aish… menyebalkan sekali. Kalau tidak ingat siapa ayahnya, sudah ku patahkan tulang lehernya~~~~~' dua orang juri yang lainnya mulai frustasi harus seharian bersama pria ini.

"ah baiklah, luhan-ssi. Kau lihat papan di sebelah sana? " luhan melihat sebuah papan yang menempel pada dinding.

"itu adalah semua tantangan audisi. Kalau kau berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan baik, itu akan menjadi poin untuk kami pertimbangkan masuk menjadi trainee" luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Alunan musik kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut, mengiringi setiap lekuk gerak seorang namja yang terus meliukkan tubuhnya tanpa lelah.

Semua terlewati dengan baik. Juri pun terpukau dengan penampilannya. Terlebih namja bernama luhan tersebut tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Ia merasakan bahwa ia sedang menari untuk hatinya. Ia melakukannya dengan hati dan fikiran yang jernih. Itulah luhan.

"kereeeen… kau benar-benar keren. Kau melakukanya dengan sangat baik" puji kedua juri yang diiringi dengan tepukan tangan.

"gamsahabnida"

Dua juri mulai menulis-nulis pada sebuah kertas yang berisikan penilaian untuk kontestan bernama luhan tersebut.

"akting terakahir, menangis!"

Lagi-lagi suara ini. Suara berat itu kembali membuat pusat perhatian mengarah padanya.

Posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada kursi, kaki yang ia silangkan layaknya penguasa, senyum yang tak pernah ada pada bibirnya dan terakhir adalah tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam. Itu semua membuat dua juri dan juga para staff di sana merasa kesal padanya. 'dasar pria sombong'

"a-ah itu… nenekku bilang, terakhir aku menangis saat usiaku 8 tahun. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah menangis lagi" semua juri merasa aneh dengan pengakuan dari luhan.

"kau sama sekali tidak menangis dalam waktu yang lama? " tanya juri di sebelah kiri.

"tidak. Aku, tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk bisa menangis" kedua juri di sebelah kiri dan tengah saling berbisik dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin luhan terlalu menjadi pria yang ceria, karena itulah sejak tadi luhan terlihat begitu bahagia melakukan semuanya.

"menangis. Kau harus melewatinya" pria berambut pirang itu memaksa luhan untuk menangis.

"tapi, bagaimana? "

"bagaimana? Memang kau tidak memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan? Fikirkan saja mengenai drama-drama di tivi yang bisa membuatmu sedih"

"a-ahhh… itu sulit, sajangnim"

"kau ni aneh sekali" ejek pria pirang tersebut. "aku yakin, dengan alasan orang tua pun, kau tetap tidak bisa menangis" tangannya beralih pada selembar kertas yang ia pegang. Mengabaikan sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapan ketiga juri.

"orang tua? " luhan mengulangi yang dimaksud oleh salah satu juri tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja fikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

Kedua juri terkejut saat melihat sebuah tetes air bening keluar dari kedua pasang mata luhan. Pandangannya terlihat mengabur dan kosong. Raut wajahnya juga berubah seketika.

Mendengar tidak ada suara apapun, juri sombong yang tadi menyuruh luhan menangis, tertarik untuk melihat apakah namja kontestan yang tadi masih berada di sana atau sudah menuju pintu keluar.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat air mata luhan mengalir dengan derasnya, membuat kedua bola mata namja tersebut memerah dan kelopak matanya juga mulai sembab dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit ia gigit. Rasanya ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang begitu menyesakkan saat melihat hal tersebut.

"aku tidak pernah mengenal seperti apa yang bernama orang tua. Maaf" ia membungkuk cukup lama untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan permintaan juri dengan baik.

"k-kris sajangnim? " gumam dua juri tidak percaya karena melihat pria tersebut berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati luhan yang baru kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kris menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih pada luhan.

"penilaian selesai, kau boleh keluar" ucapnya.

Luhan menerima sapu tangan tersebut, ia menunduk tanda pemberian hormat pada seluruh juri dan juga staff untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang itu kembali pada tempat duduknya. Kembali dengan posisi sombongnya dan menuliskan sebuah nama pada kertas di mejanya.

"aku mempertimbangkannya" ia melempar kertas tersebut pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya, yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

.

"satu juri memaksamu menangis? " tanya ulang seorang pria.

"ne. haaaah, aku sedikit ragu bisa lolos audisi" pria yang lain mendesah kasar, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan hasil keputusan tiga juri tadi siang.

Luhan dan kai. Mereka berdua yang sudah memutuskan untuk berteman sejak awal sapaan mereka menuju ruang audisi, memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai malam tiba.

Berjalan-jalan menapaki trotoar kota seoul. Beberapa tusuk kue beras berbentuk ikan dan juga gulali menemani langkah mereka dalam berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

"heuuuuuu dingin sekali"

"bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi? Aku yang traktir" ucap kai. Ia mengajak luhan menepi menuju sebuah lemari minuman.

"ini!" ia memberikan kopi yang keluar dari dalam box minuman itu pada luhan yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"tapi lain kali kau juga harus mentraktirku, hyung"

"ini hanya 300 won, kenapa kau perhitungan sekali? " gumam luhan merasa tidak suka kalau harus balik mentraktir kai.

"haha aniya~ aku hanya bercanda" merasa tidak enak, kai mengucapkannya dengan cepat saat melihat raut wajah luhan yang terlihat murung.

"aku juga bercanda. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu" balas luhan. Ia berhasil mengerjai kai dengan wajahnya yang ia buat pura-pura sedih tadi. Keduanya tertawa dengan lepas malam ini. Tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi.

Hari yang penuh hal mengejutan telah berlalu menjadi kenangan dan menyisakan kata 'kemarin' untuk dibagikan pada setiap orang. Siang-siang begini taman besar di kota seoul tidak terlalu dipadati oleh pengunjung, hanya sebagian orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun saja yang menghiasi taman tersebut menjadi lebih beraneka ragam.

Sebuah rumah sakit ternama di seoul menyimpan seorang pria yang belum dapat dikatakan paruh baya, hanya saja ada alasan yang membuat lelaki tersebut berada di sana dengan kamar khusus. Sebuah kecelakaan yang hampir mengambil nyawanya membuatnya berada di sini, menyisakan tubuh berisikan nyawa tak sadar terbaring dengan lemah di atas kasur yang nyaman.

"dokter tidak mengatakan ada perkembangan baik dari tuan besar Wu" ucap seorang asisten yang sejak tadi berada di belakang seorang pria berambut pirang.

Mereka berdua berada di kamar tersebut, melihat kondisi fisik dari orang yang sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya tersebut tidak pernah bergerak sidikitpun.

"kita pergi sekarang"

 _-ayah, cepatlah sadar-_

ooOoo

semuanya terasa menumpuk

memori, kehilangan dan kenangan meninggalkan asa

sepasang pundak ini merasa tak sanggup

menahan semua yang telah lepas dari genggaman

ooOoo

"temanku bilang, hasilnya sudah diumumkan" ucap pria berkulit tan yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"benarkah? Kau sudah lihat? "

"belum. Kita masuk dulu ke webnya, oke!"

Kedua pria yang tengah duduk nyaman di kursi taman mulai merasakan jantung mereka berdetak cepat, menantikan hasil audisi dari pihak Galaxy entertainment. Bubble tea yang mereka pegang juga mulai mereka abaikan karena terlalu antusiasnya ingin melihat daftar nama yang lolos.

"ah, muncul!" jerit kai.

Jarinya bergerak untuk melihat posisi bawah web yang muuncul di layar ponselnya. Luhan yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sampingnya merasa penasaran dan lebih mendekat ke tubuh kai, kepalanya sedikit menggeser kepala kai agar lebih jelas melihat isi layar ponsel kai.

"Oh Sehun" kai membaca salah satu nama yang tertera di daftar kontestan yang lolos audisi.

"Kim Jong In? " ujarnya senang dengan nada tinggi bahagia saat membaca namanya sendiri. Ia lolos audisi.

Matanya kembali berlanjut ke daftar nama berikutnya. "Kim Jong Dae" ejanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" lanjutnya.

"XI LUHAN" teriak mereka bersamaan saat melihat bahwa nama luhan juga termasuk dalam daftar kontestan yang lolos audisi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kita lolos, kai~~~~"

"huwaaaaaaaahhhh selamat ya hyung ^o^"

Mereka berdua bangun dan saling memegang kedua tangan, kemudian berputar-putar sambil sedikit meloncat-loncat. Kabar ini terlalu membahagiakan.

'aku rasa Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk selalu bersama' ucap kai dalam hatinya.

Beberapa orang yang melewati taman tersebut dan melihat kai dan luhan yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak termasuk pria yang berada di mobil hitam yang baru saja melintas dan melihat mereka berdua yang masih melompat-lompat dan berpegangan tangan. Pria tersebut menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang mengangap bahwa dua orang itu sangat aneh.

"ah~ senangnya~" luhan berucap riang dengan melepas tangan kai dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya tidak erat di depan dadanya. Kedua mata rusanya juga membentuk sepasang bulan sabit, megalihkan dunia pria yang sejak tadi menyaksikan betapa manisnya sikap luhan ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? ' bisik kai dalam hatinya. Ia begitu terpesona melihat luhan saat ini. Hingga seperti ada bunga-bungan dengan warna pink cantik membingkai wajah namja di hadapannya.

.

Gedung Galaxy enternainment hari ini sedikit disibukkan dengan lima orang yang baru saja terdaftar sebagai trainee beru mereka.

Kelima orang tersebut menemui wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang mengurusi para calon trainee mereka. Menyerahkan sebuah surat kontrak selama jadi trainee, membacakan berbagai peraturan latihan dan juga kegiatan tambahan lainnya.

Mereka berlima hari ini sudah mulai menempati kamar yang akan mereka huni bersama selama menjadi trainee di sana. Sebuah kamar dengan dua kasur tingkat dan satu kasur single berada di tengah.

"sampai ketemu lagi" ucap pria bernama Jong Dae yang pergi duluan bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"ne. sampai ketemu juga" jawab luhan. Ia dan kai berpisah dengan tiga trainee tersebut setelah keluar dari gedung galaxy entertainment.

Luhan dan kai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan berdampingan, keduanya sama-sama menampilkan raut wajah yang betapa sulit untuk diartikan kesenangannya.

Tanpa disengaja, sepasang mata rusa milik luhan menangkap seseorang yang tengah berdiri menghadap beberapa bunga yang cantik di dekat sekitar gedung galaxy entertainment. Pria tersebut terlihat memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam nafasnya.

Sosok tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkap bahwa ia tengah dipandangi oleh luhan. Luhan memberikan senyum khasnya pada pria tersebut, sebuah senyum yang menenggelamkan matanya. Memberikan sepasang bulan sabit untuknya.

Haaaahh… betapa semuanya terbayarkan dengan jelas. Sebuah usaha keras yang penuh dengan kegigihan dan juga tekad yang bulat telah berhasil dengan pencapaian yang memuaskan. Semuanya hanya ditambah kerja keras lagi, berusaha lagi, dan terus berusaha maka keajaiban itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari genggaman. Karena, keajaiban adalah nama lain dari kerja keras.

Dentuman musik yang cukup keras mulai diputar di sebuah ruang menari. Seluruh nyawa yang berkumpul di sana mengikuti gerak tari yang mengiringi tubuh mereka sehingga menampilkan keindahan untuk dipandang mata.

Para trainee baru sudah mulai menjalani masa latihan mereka hari ini. Berhubung tidak lagi ada trainee baru yang masih bersekolah, seluruh waktu mereka mulai padat setelah diatas jam 11 siang. Karena, mereka berlima sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk mengisi dompet mereka agar tidak terlalu tipis.

Saat ini sudah semakin larut, semua mata sudah mulai terasa layu karena butuh istirahat, bahkan tubuh mereka juga mulai lelah karena terus-menerus menari sepanjang hari.

"bukan seperti itu, hyung" kai yang tadi bersandar di dinding belakang sedang mengobrol dengan baekhyun, bangkit dan menghampiri luhan saat melihatnya melakukan gerakan yang salah menurutnya.

"kakimu harus dibuka lebarlebih dari 45 derajat" ia berjongkok di hadapan luhan dan menggeser kaki luhan agar lebih melebar.

"kemudian, gerakkan dari tumit. Bukan dari lutut" ucapnya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum mengerti. Ia mulai kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan yang diarahkan oleh kai.

"kai, coba lakukan apa yang kau bisa dari hasil latihan kita tadi" seru salah satu trainee lain bernama baekhyun. Sejak awal ia memang melihat kalau kai jauh lebih mudah memahami yang diarahkan oleh pelatih tadi siang.

Kai memberikan kedua jempolnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semuanya melihat dance kai dengan penuh decak kagum, termasuk luhan yang baru saja berhenti untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Tubuh kai benar-benar keren. Semua gerakkannya hampir sama persis dengan yang diberikan oleh pelatih seharian tadi. Meskipun masih ada beberapa yang terlihat meraba-raba, tapi ia jauh lebih hebat daripada yang lainnya.

Gedung Galaxy entertainmen sudah mulai sepi, tidak ada lagi para penghuni selain di kamar. Seluruh ruangan telah kosong dan sunyi. Tapi, malamini sepertinya berbeda untuk ruangan latihan trainee baru, di sana terlihat ada seseorang yang masih sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Menyeret, melompat, meliuk dan menggerakkan tarian-tarian rumit lainnya, ia lakukan dengan baik. Ia yang mulai bosan karena tidak ada lagu-lagu yang mengiringi tariannya, akhirnya mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dekat cermin besar di depannya dan menekan beberapa tombol di layar sentuhnya. Hingga, mulai terdengarlah alunan yang cocok untuk menemaninya menari.

 _ **Shijageun dalkomhage, pyeongbeomhage na ege kkeullyeo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodwo Oh~**_

 _ **Sarangeun mwoda? Mwoda! Imi sushigeo Red Ocean**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh~**_

Kris baru saja sampai di gedung galaxy entertainmen, perusahaan label industri seni yang mulai ia kelola setelah sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat ayahnya tak berdaya lagi untuk melanjutkan inisemua, bahkan untuk bergerakpun tidak.

Fikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang wajah ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Terkadang, saat melihat kondisi ayahnya yang sekarang, ia tiba-tiba teringat sosok ibunya yang tak dapat terselamatkan dari kecelakaan bersama ayahnya tersebut. Sebuah momen yang sangat ia benci.

Kedua alis tebalnya berkerut saat melihat kondisi ruangan dance yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurnya. Sehingga, matanya dapat menangkap siapa yang masih berada di ruangan latihan dijam tengah malam seperti ini.

Ia melihat pria di dalam sana bergerak dengan semangat mengikuti lagu 'mirotic' milik sebuah boyband ternama. "anakbermata rusa itu lagi" gumamnya.

Kris berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dan melihat pria yang ada di dalam sana tertidur dengan posisi terlentang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Terlihat kalau ia sedang mengatur nafasnya, peluh terus mengalir membasahi kulit putih mulusnya, matanya juga menutup untuk istirahat.

Luhan yang kelelahan dengan dance yang begitu rumit, ingin merebahkan sejenak tubuhnya di atas lantai bercorak kayu itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan dingin. Tapi lengket karena ia masih berkeringat.

Saat masih tiduran dengan posisi yang seperti itu, ia merasa kalau wajahnya seperti kejatuhan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil, ini pasti kai.

"kai, kau belum-" luhan terkejut, saat ia bangun untuk melihat orang yang ia kira kai memberinya handuk kecil, ternyata adalah kris. Anak pemilik tempat ia trainee sekarang.

"sajangnim? " ia berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada kris.

Kris hanya diam melihat luhan dengan cukup tajam. Ia melempar sebuah minuman kaleng pada luhan, beruntung pria tersebut dapat dengan sigap menangkapnya, meskipun hampir jatuh minuman kalengnya. "jangan terlalu malam" ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"sajangnim!" panggil luhan. Tapi kris tidak berhenti sama sekali. "terima kasih sajangnim, terima kasiiiiiii~h" ia akhirnya berteriak senang untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada kris. "padahal dia sangat baik, tapi kenapa begitu dingin? " entah bertanya pada siapa, luhan berucap demikian dan meminum minuman kaleng pemberian kris.

"bodoh" umpat seorang namja dari luar sana.

ooOoo

satu sayapku telah patah,

sementara sayap yang lain sedang cidera

sepanjang hari, ku lalui dengan hal yang sama

tiba-tiba saja kau datang seperti warna

memberikan pilihan baru untukku

entahlah, namun aku masih ragu

ooOoo

Hari demi hari terus di jalani dengan baik oleh para trainee. Mereka terus saja berlatih meskipun rasanya sangat lelah. Terus mengulangi gerakan yang diberikan oleh pelatih agar mampu menggerakkan tubuh dengan lebih baik lagi. Terkadang mereka juga menari beberapa lagu milik sunbaenim yang telah debut lebih dulu.

Selain para trainee yang diharuskan menginap di gedung Galaxy entertainmen, mereka juga harus merasakan benar-benar seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Mulai dari merapihkan tempat tidur, makan, kondisi dapur, kebersihan ruangan dan juga peralatan yang ada di sana. Seluruh trainee diperbolehkan menggunakannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, namja trainee baru bernama xi luhan sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan teh hangat paginya.

Sang pemilik agensi baru saja keluar dari sangkarnya yang menjaganya sepanjang malam. Dapat terlihat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu dalam keadaan baik. Kaus putih bergaris biru, celana sepanjang lutut, sandal rumah dan juga rambut piranganya yang berantakan. Semua itu Nampak pada pria bernama kris. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Ia masih terlihat memikat di mata semua orang,

Dengan rutinitas seperti biasa, kris menuju dapur untu mencari minumannya pagi ini. Agar tubuhnya kembali segar.

Lagi-lagi pagi ini ia melihatnya. Namja yang entah mengapa membuatnya selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Dan lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"jogiyo sajangnim" ia mendengarnya.

Kris berbalik untuk melihat namja tersebut "sepertinya kau selalu minum kopi itu setiap pagi"

"lalu? " kris bertanya heran.

"kau tahu? Kopi sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terlalu sering meminumnya, terlebih lagi diminum saat pagi sedangkan perut belum terisi makanan berat. Bagaimana jika minuman pagimu itu diganti dengan teh hangat? Aku yang akan membuatkannya untukmu, sajangnim" kris tak menjawab. Ia tetap membawa kopi yang masih dalam kemasan botol kecil yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

'terlalu ikut campur'

Namja tadi hanya menatap punggung kris yang mengabaikan ucapannya.

"luhan hyu~~~ng, aku juga ingin teh nya yaaaa~~~" teriak seseorang dari luar dapur.

"ne kai~~~" jawabnya.

Kris yang tadi sudah berada di pintu keluar dapur, kembali berbalik dan mendekati luhan yang sedang membuatkan secangkir teh hangat lagi. "buatkan untukku!" perintah sura berat itu.

"ye? " luhan tekejut mendengarnya. "Ah~ tentu saja. kau duduklah dulu, akan ku buatkan" luhan tersenyum senang.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat pria dingin bernama kris ini memintanya untuk dibuatkan teh hangat, tapi setidaknya, luhan berfikir kalau kris juga memikirkan kesehatannya.

"ini tehnya" setelah menaruh secangkir teh di meja tampat kris menunggu, luhan berjalan untuk meninggalkan dapur. "kau ingin pergi ke mana? " tanya kris.

"mengantarkan teh pesanan kai" jawabnya.

Entah kenapa, kris merasakan kehilangan setelah luhan pergi dari dapur, atau kehilangan karena tidak ada luhan di dekatnya.

' _ **sebenarnyaada apa dengan luhan? Atau aku? '**_

.

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Seorang trainee berkebangsaan china itu lagi-lagi mengisi waktu malamnya untuk berlatih lebih. Entah itu dari segi koreo dance, suara bahkan acting pun ia lakukan demi mendapatkan kualitas yang bagus saat debut nanti.

Trainee yang dimaksud tadi, kini sudah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel berwarna putihnya. Tangannya mengotak-atik beberapa menu di layar ponselnya, setelah itu kemudian mulai terdengar alunan melodi yang sangat merdu.

 _ **Like a rain like a music**_

Sebuah lagu lama yang dengan sangat indah dinyanyikan oleh luhan, membuat seluruh isi ruangan latihan terasa begitu sejuk. Dan karena malam ini ia hanya ingin latihan vocal, ia lebih memilih bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu yang tertutup.

Matanya sesekali terpejam ikut menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Sekitar tenggorokkannya mulai terasa segar karena ia bernyanyi begitu baik.

Bait demi bait lagu yang luhan nyanyikan, perlahan membuat seseorang di luar sana memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan atas nada yang terdengar di pasang telinganya.

Kris wu. Ia merasakan ketertarikan terhadap traineenya yang bernama luhan. Entah tertarik karena apa, iapun tidak mengerti. Sejak malam itu, ia jadi selalu ingin melihat luhan berlatih setiap malam. Walau terkadang hanya sekilas melewati ruang latihan tersebut, tapi setidaknya kris akan mengeceknya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Malam ini ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial dari luhan, yakni suaranya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau pria manis itu memiliki suara yang indah. Apakah saat audisi kemarin, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan luhan ketika bernyanyi? . Tanpa sadar, suara yang terus masuk ke dalam telinganya membuatnya sampai terlelap penuh senyum.

Sinar mentari telah membagi sinarnya pagi ini, membuat sebagian orang telah terjaga dari mimpi malam mereka. Namun, hal tersebut sepertinya belum berlaku pada dua orang yang masih berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya, bahkan kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan mereka juga sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangan tidur mereka.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian pagi ini adalah dua orang pria yang tertidur di depan ruang latihan menari. Satu namja yang memiliki rambut dan juga tubuh yang lebih pendek, tertidur sambil duduk bersandar pada daun pintu. Sedangkan namja yang memiliki tinggi tubuh melebihi rata-rata itu meringkuk di atas pangkuannya.

"kenapa mereka bisa bersama, ya? "

"kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan semalam? Apa mereka berduaan sejak malam tadi? "

"aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata presedir Wu menyukai namja"

Bisik-bisik orang yang mengerumuni mereka berdua semakin menjadi-jadi, hingga salah satu namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian pagi ini merasa terganggu. Ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, dan tampillah sepasang mata seperti rusa yang begitu manis pagi ini.

Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan bingung, kenapa begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya? Apa ada yang salah? Ia memandang kai yang juga ada di sana dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sementara kai menjawabnya dengan lirikan ke arah kaki luhan.

Kedua alisnya mengerut saat melihat kalau kris tengah tidur di atas pangkuannya. Seingatnya semalam saat ia mencoba membangunkan kris, tangannya ditarik dengan cukup keras dan membuatnya tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Cengkraman kris begitu kuat semalam.

"sajangnim, bangunlah! Sudah siang" luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria yang kepalanya masih meringkuk di atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya, wajah kris tenggelam di depan tubuh luhan.

"kris sajangnim" merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari kris, luhan menyibak rambut-rambut panjang kris agar ia dapat melihat wajah sang presedir agensi tersebut. Ini seperti sebuah dorongan hati, luhan berani melakukannya.

"sajangnim, bangunlah!"

"eungh~~~ lima menit lagi, luhan"

Sebenarnya percaya tidak percaya. Semua yang ada di sana juga heran kenapa kris menggumamkan nama luhan. Apa karena memang ia mengenali suara luhan? Atau memang ada hal yang lain? .

"sajangnim, kita jadi bahan tontonan pagi ini" luhan kesal karena kris tetap saja tidak mau bangun, sementara para trainee tetap mengerumuni mereka dengan berbisik-bisik dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pria jangkung itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersandar di samping luhan. Wajahnya begitu kusut, khas wajah orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"YAK!Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? CEPAT LATIHAAAAAAN"

.

.

"jadi kau tidak tahu sama sekali, hyung? " tanya namja yang paling muda diantara lima trainee baru.

"iya, sehun. Lagi pula, memangnya ada masalah kalau tidur seperti itu? kami kan sesama namja. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

"maksudmu?" tanya kai.

Mereka berlima – luhan, kai, baekhyun, jong dae, dan sehun baru saja selesai latihan, dan mereka tengah duduk lesehan membicarakan kejadian pagi tadi ketika para penghuni entertainment melihat luhan dan kris tidur di depan ruang latihan. Terlebih lagi posisi kris yang tidur di atas pangkuan luhan.

"ya… menurutku ini bukan hal aneh"

"tapi menurutku hal yang tadi pagi itu sangat aneh, hyung" sahut jong dae

"apa yang dimaksud adalah kris sajangnim yang tidur di pangkuanku? " tanya luhan dengan ragu. masa mereka mempermasalahkan ini? Dan benar saja, semuanya mengangguk termasuk kai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"ahahahaha… bukankah sudah ku bilang? Aku dan dia kan sama-sama namja. Posisi seperti itu menurutku biasa saja. bahkan aku pernah melihat teman pria SMA ku di China tidur dengan saling berpelukan" jelas luhan sambil terus tertawa.

"benarkah?" sehun yang merasa tidak pernah menemukan teman seperti itu menjerit paling keras diantara baekhyun, jong dae dan kai.

"iya. seperti ini"

BRUGGGH

Dengan cepat, luhan mendorong tubuh kai hingga punggungnya membentur lantai ruangan. Lalu ia juga ikut tidur dengan posisi di atas kai. Memeluk erat tubuh pria tan itu dari atas.

Ia menunjukkan pada sehun, baekhyun, jong dae dan kai bagaimana teman SMA nya tidur bersama ketika mereka menginap di sekolah saat menjelang ujian. Tiga namja yang masih duduk di hadapan luhan dan kai yang tiduran, memandang agak aneh membayangkan apa yang luhan ceritakan dan praktekan. Sementara itu, makhuk yang menjadi korban luhan itu, mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang lagi.

Luhan pun sama. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kai. Ia juga merasakan degupan jantung kai. Luhan mendekatkan telingnya ke arah posisi jantung kai berada. Dan benar, ia mendengar kai berdetak begitu kencang. Dengan cepat matanya melihat ke sekitar ruangan.

"YAK!" kai meringis sakit karena luhan memukul dadanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"kau mengintip noona-noona yang sedang latihan itu, ya?"

"M-MWO?"

Dengan cepat mereka berdua kembali duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Kai mendapati beberapa trainee wanita yang sedang menari tak jauh dari posisi kepalanya saat ia tiduran barusan. Dan salah satunya ada yang mengenakan rok pendek seperti rok balet. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah kembali pada luhan.

"a-aniya, hyung. Sungguh aku tidak mengintipnya" kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda ia tidak melakukan tuduhan luhan barusan.

"tapi tadi jantungmu terdengar berdetak sangat cepat. aku yakin kau mengintip mereka" luhan menunjuk gerombolan trainee wanita itu.

'kalau aku bilang jantungku seperti itu karena luhan, nanti ketahuan. Tapi kalau aku bilang-" kai memulai perang batinnya.

"ne" akhirnya kai memilih untuk berkata bohong dengan bibirnya yang sedikit berdesis. Ia mengiyakan tuduhan luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia mengintip noona trainee itu.

"benar, kan? Dasar! Kai mesum"

.

Latihan baru saja selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, kai dan luhan sepertinya memang tidak kenal lelah. Meskipun seharian ini mereka harus berlatih dengan waktu yang menjadi lebih panjang dan juga hafalan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat rumit.

Kedua pasang kaki ituterus menyusuri jalanan, membelah kota seoul ditengah malam seperti ini. Setelah merasa bosan dengan acara pasar malam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke GE building. Semangkuk ice cream menemani langkah mereka berdua untuk pulang.

Ditengah candaan serta gurauan mereka berdua terhenti saat melihat sosok pria tegap dan gagah yang begitu dihormati di tempat mereka bernaung sekarang ini. Keduanya membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat padanya.

"sajangnim sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini berdiri di sini? Kau tidak takut masuk angin dengan hanya memakai kaus seperti itu?" Tanya luhan.

Benar, pria yang baru saja dipanggil 'sajangnim' itu memang hanya mengenakan kaus dan juga celana training yang menutup hingga mata kakinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja angina di luar malam ini begitu kencang. Luhan saja membalut tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang berlapis-lapis. Hebat sekali pria itu, mampu bertahan dengan selembar kain yang menutupi tubuh putihnya.

"kalian dari mana? "

"ah. . hanya jalan-jalan, sajangnim" sahut kai.

"lain kali jangan terlalu malam" pria tersebut berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke gedung besar yang di dominasi oleh warna abu-abu dan merah.

Membiarkan langkah kaki tak tentu hingga ia tersadar sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan pribadi, tempat ia melepas penat setelah seharian di sibukan dengan berbagai aktifitas selama seharian penuh.

Yap, kris memang membolehkan trainee yang ingin menginap di sini, karena itulah di salah satu lantai dibuat seperti tempat kos untuk kamar para trainee. Dimana setiap kamar berisikan lebih dari 5 orang trainee.

ooOoo

Kenapa selalu seperti ini?

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar berbicara normal di hadapannya

Sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa dalam hidupku?

Hingga aroma itu mampu memutarbalikkan aku sampai tak terkendali

ooOoo

Suatu hari yang melelahkan kembali menyapa kris. Menyergap tubuh dan fikiran pria tersebut hingga seperti hisapan kuat yang mengambil seluruh semangatnya.

Dengan tubuh yang lunglai dan kondisi jiwanya yang kalang kabut, kris kembali ke rumah utamanya –setidaknya untuk saat ini ia selalu berada di sana. Galaxy Entertainemnt.

Sosok yang pertama kali ia temukan saat membuka pintu masuk gedung tersebut adalah pria manis dan tampan yang –demi apapun, ia terlihat menarik dalam pandangan kris saat ini. Meski sorot mata kris menyiratkan kekosongan, namun matanya seperti mendapatkan efek magnet besar dari sosok namja tersebut.

"s-sajangnim?!" suara luhan mendadak serak dengan tindakan yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu.

Dirinya yang baru saja ingin keluar gedung, disambut dengan kedatangan Kris yang berjalan lambat ke arahnya. Sejak awal melihat dan bahkan bertemu dengan kris, luhan memang merasa ada yang aneh dari pria tersebut. Pada kenyataanya, toh semua orang pasti memiliki alasan untuk melkuakan sesuatu dan pasti juga ada alasan kenapa dia seperti itu.

Pribadi dingin yang mencoba ditunjukkan kris memang sepertinya bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sikap yang ingin selalu tak acuh dengan lingkungan sekitar adalah nyawa kris yang lain.

"s-sajangnim. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, luhan mencoba menyadarkan kris agar kembali membawa nyawanya ke dunia nyata.

Dagu tajamnya yang masih bertengger di bahu kiri luhan terasa begitu lemah dengan tubuhnya yang seolah kehilangan jiwanya. Kenapa kris tiba-tiba seperti ini? Datang dengan kondisi tak baik.

"bisa kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat? " gumam pria tersebut.

Akhirnya, setidaknya dengan adanya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, berarti pria ini masih sadar dan waras –itu menurutnya.

"bisa. Tapi aku harus ganti pakaian dulu. Bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin memakai baju seperti ini"

Bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah luhan sekarang! Meskipun wajahnya tidak berkurang sama sekali kadar kemanisannya, tapi siapa yang tahan jika harus keluar sana dengan pakaian penuh dengan keringat yang belum kering seperti itu? Bisa-bisa kulitnya akan bintik-bintik berair begitu kembali ke gedung latihan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu luhan dan beberapa trainee lainnya baru saja selesai latihan, dan pelatih memberi para trainee waktu istirahat sekitar 20 menit, dan ini belum lebih dari 10 menit, jadi wajar saja jika ia masih berkeringat karena semangat latihan tadi.

Seperti sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi yang tidak bisa dihindari, para muda mudi yang sedang di mabuk asmara sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, tidak peduli waktu. Bahkan, di malam yang sudah selarut inipun, mereka masih sibuk berkencan seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk bertemu. Dan hal yang paling memuakkan adalah kedua tangan mereka yang tidak terlepas. Terus bergandengan tangan.

Suasana malam yang memang lebih terasa dingin, cukup menghembuskan angina-angin hingga ke dalam tualng rusuk. Jaket tebal dan juga penghangat telinga selalu orang-orang pakai di musim seperti ini. Bahkan, pakaian super mini dan ketat yang biasa dipakai oleh para wanitapun sudah tidak lagi di lirik. Yang terutama bagi mereka adalah bagaimana agar tubuh mereka dapat bertahan hingga esok, lusa dan masih berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya.

"ini" luhan menyodorkan semangkuk kopi hangat yang baru saja ia ambil dari drink machine yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga.

"aku melihatnya di drama yang pernah ku tonton beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"maksudmu? "

"ini, semuanya. Pemandangan yang sedang kita lihat, tempat ini dan juga kopi ini" luhan menjelaskannya tanpa beban.

Suasana yang pernah terekam dalam sebuah drama boys before flowers. Dimana aktris utama mengajak sang aktor tampan ke N Seoul tower. Melihat pemandangan bukit namsan yang sejuk di malam hari ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hangat hitam.

"kau jamin ini enak?" dengan nada kurang percaya pada luhan, kris menyodorkan kembali kopi tersebut. Wajahnyapun tampak meragukan luhan.

"tentu saja. Coba kau minum dulu. Rasanya enak, aku sering mencobanya"

"benarkah? "

"um. Beberapa malam yang lalu aku dan kai juga ke sini untuk menikmati kopi ini"

Sebenarnya ini aneh untuk diungkapkan. Tapi, mendengar luhan menyebut nama kai yang seolah ingin mengatakan pada kris bahwa mereka habis menghabiskan waktu bersama malam itu, membuat kris seperti menahan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin meledak saat itu juga. Kenapa juga luhan harus menceritakannya? Apa luhan senang jika ia jalan bersama kai? .

Tunggu…

Kenapa kris harus merasa kesal?

?

?

?

"bagaimana? Enak, kan? "

Memalukan. Seharusnya tadi kris tidak meminum kopinya dengan terburu-buru, jadi salah tingkah seperti ini kan?

"um. Tubuhku merasa sedikit lebih hangat"

Suasana malam itu begitu ramai, meskipun ini sudah larut malam, namun pasangan muda mudi masih ingin menikmati malam bersama. Di bawah sorot sinar sang bulan dan di tengah malam yang mulai dilengkapi dengan suara-suara binatang kecil di malam hari.

"umm.. sajangnim, aku mungkin tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi. Tapi, seberat apapun beban itu, kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Wajah sajangnim yang seperti tadi membuatku sangat khawatir" ucap luhan.

Seharusnya luhan sadar, ia hanya seorang trainee dan tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kris. Dan luhan juga menyadarinya sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena takut jikalau tiba-tiba kris memarahinya.

Tapi kris tidak menjawab. Ia membawa luhan pada suatu tempat yang luhan ketahui dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua berada di depan sebuah ruangan pasien sekarang, memandang sang pasien yang tertidur lemah di atas ranjang.

"dia ayahku" gumam kris. "kondisinya tidak stabil. Tiba-tiba kondisinya membaik, tapi tidak menunggu lama kembali menurun" lanjutnya.

Luhan dapat melihat kalau kris begitu menyayangi ayahnya, dan ia menebak dengan pasti kalau alasan kenapa kris tadi kembali dengan keadaan yang buruk seperti orang bingung adalah karena ayahnya. Pasti hari ini kondisi ayahnya kembali menurun.

Seakan tersentuh, luhan merasa ingin membagikan kekuatan yang ia miliki pada kris. Pria yang terlihat kokoh dari luar, namun begitu lemah dan rapuh dari dalam.

Pukul dua malam.

Sepertinya kris sudah merasa lebih baik saat ini. Jalan bersama luhan memang menyenangkan. Kris tidak menyangka kalau pria berkebangsaan china itu ternyata tau banyak tentang kota seoul di malam hari. Mulai dari lokasi-lokasi yang bagus hingga berbagai macam jajanan pinggiran yang murah namun tetap terasa lezat di lidah.

Kris menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, mempertemukan telapak tangan untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menyergap kulitnya.

"kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan? "

"aku tidak menyimpan benda seperti itu"

Benar. Lagi pula, kris kan lebih sering menggunakan mobil kemana-mana, tidak pernah menggunakan kakinya untuk berlama-lama di luar. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak mempertimbangkan untuk memiliki sarung tangan yang tentunya sangat berguna di musim dingin seperti ini.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memasuki sebuah toko kecil yang masih buka di jam segini –mungkin lebih tepatnya luhan yang memaksanya untuk ke sana. Tidak terlepas dari niat awalnya mengajak kris masuk ke toko ini, luhan langsung _to the point_ pada penjaga toko bahwa ia sedang mencari sepasang sarung tangan.

"maaf, tapi sarung tangan – sarung tangan itu baru akan di kirim besok. Maaf atas keterlambatan kami dalam menyediakan barang tersebut" ucap penjaga toko dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Salahnya juga yang terlalu lalai dengan barang-barang di tokonya. Lihat saja kondisi interiornya yang tidak begitu terawatt.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dulu"

"sekali lagi kami mohon maaf"

Luhan dengan hati yang tulus memberikan senyumnya sebagai jawaban dari permintaan maaf sang penjaga toko yang sepertinya memang merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya, mereka hanya membeli sebuah syal berwarna merah bergaris hitam yang cukup panjang dan tebal. Biarlah tidak mendapatkan sarung tangan, setidaknya, bosnya itu tidak akan kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung Galaxy enternainment.

"maaf sajangnim. Tapi,,, bisakah kau lebih menunduk sedikit? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau lehermu"

Kris membungkukan tubuhnya lebih rendah agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah luhan, membiarkan traineenya itu melilitkan syal tersebut dengan benar. Menutupi lehernya agar terlindungi dari hawa dingin malam ini.

Tapi rasa itu muncul (lagi). Jantung kris yang mendadak berdetak lebih kencang. Ingin rasanya kris keluar dari suasana seperti ini, tapi sepertinya waktu masih mengijinkan mereka berdua untuk lebih berlama-lama saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang begitu dekat.

Beberapa kedipan mata yang seperti bayi rusa milik luhan membuat suasana kembali seperti semula, meskipun diliputi rasa canggung dari kris. Aneh. Kenapa ia harus gerogi seperti ini? Luhan kan bukan wanita yang bahkan juga bukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Setidaknya mungkin belum untuk saat ini.

"ah, lihat! Ternyata di sini ada kantungnya"

Ia menjerit senang saat mendapati ujung syal yang tergerai di sebelah kanan ternyata ada semacam berbentuk kotak yang biasanya juga dipakai untuk menyembunyikan tangan sang pemakai.

Kris menuruti semua tindakan luhan. Lagi. Tanpa memprotes apapun seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan pada seluruh bawahannya di tempat kerja. Kini lehernya sudah tertutup syal tebal dengan tangan kanannya yang diselipkan di kantung –fasilitas tambahan di ujung syal. Lalu tangan kirinya?

"m-maaf… aku hanya tidak mau kau sampai demam saat kita tiba di gedung" kris bersumpah demi apapun. Luhan malam ini memang sempurna.

Wajahnya yang manis, tatapannya yang hangat, moodnya yang ceria dan sikapnya yang perhatian. Ia menatap tangan kirinya yang tadi di genggam oleh tangan kanan luhan, tapi sekarang pria manis tersebut melonggarkannya dan berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri kris.

"ayo kita pulang"

Tidak perlu berfikir panjang, kris meraih tangan kanan luhan yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan bergambar beruang. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan luhan. Dan selain itu, karena ia juga menginginkannya. Biarlah dia menjadi pribadinya yang dulu, setidaknya luhan bukan tipe yang suka mengolok-olok jika ia bersikap apapun padanya.

Semuanya terselesaikan malam ini dengan sempurnya. Terangnya cahaya bulan yang menyorot dua langkah pria yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama, berakhir dengan indah. Tersenyum bahkan sampai tertawa. Dengan tangan yang terus bertaut yang menghasilkan rona merah di wajah namja yang terlihat jauh lebih pendek.

.

"hhhhhhh"

Ini sudah hari ketiga anak tunggal pemilik Galaxy entertainment itu tidak ia temui di dapur. Sejak hari itu, luhan selalu membuatkan teh hangat untuk sajangnimnya tersebut. Ya, begitu lebih baik, daripada membiarkannya terus menerus menjadikan kopi sebagai sarapan utama di pagi hari.

Tapi, sejak tiga hari yang lalu pria bernama Kris Wu itu tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di dapur. Membuat kepala luhan penuh dengan tanda Tanya besar. Apa kris memang sedang sibuk? Karena sejak tiga hari yang lalu, luhan juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"luhan"

"kau luhan, kan? " ulang suara itu lagi.

Manajer park yang merupakan sisten pribadi kris mendekati luhan yang baru saja mencuci mug gelas bekas tehnya pagi ini.

Ternyata manajer park membawa berita buruk mengenai kondisi kris saat ini. Pantas saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pria berwajah sedikit bule itu. Ternyata saat ini ia tengah terbaring dengan lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, saat tuan muda kris mengatakan kalau jangan sampai kau tahu mengenai kondisinya saat ini, aku yakin ada sesuatu.**_

Luhan mengingat beberapa baris kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh manajer park beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **Aku**_ _ **merasa**_ _ **dengan adanya kau, tuan muda kris akan lebih cepat sembuh. Ia terlalu banyak memiliki masalah.**_

Wajah tampan kris begitu damai dalam tidurnya yang sepertinya tidak ada rasa nyenyak. Kulitnya begitu pucat dengan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar, matanyapun tidak terpejam dengan baik, alisnya yang berkerut membuat luhan yakin bahwa kris memang sepertinya sedang memiliki banyak masalah.

Selesai mengganti air di wadah dengan air hangat yang baru, luhan juga menyelupkan kembali handuk yang sejak tadi ia datang ke kamar kris sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas keningnya agar kembali hangat. Terus seperti itu setiap kehangatan handuk tersebut menguap.

 _ **Aku memintamu untuk mengurusi tuan muda kris sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Mengenai latihanmu, aku akan meminta izin langsung pada pelatih agar kau mendapatkan cuti latihan beberapa hari kedepan.**_

"hhhhhh" ia menghela nafas lagi, membuang semangatnya hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "cepatlah sembuh sajangnim. Selain aku ingin kembali latihan seperti yang lain, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Luhan sempat berfikir, apa ini gara-gara ia mengajak kris jalan-jalan di tengah cuaca malam yang begitu dingin? Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya bukan seperti itu. Kris lah yang memintanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan malam itu. Jadi ini bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Tapi seharusnya ia juga tahu kalau angin di luar sana terlalu dingin. Kenapa ia justru mementingkan tubuhnya agar tetap hangat? Kenapa baru kepikiran kalau kris mungkin saja kedinginan selama mereka berjalan-jalan? Benar-benar tidak membantu usahanya mencarikan kris sarung tangan dan memakaikannya syal malam itu.

Ini sudah hampir gelap, tapi luhan masih dengan setia menunggui kris dan memastikan bahwa kompresan handuk di kening kris tetap hangat. Semoga saja suhu tubuhnya bisa cepat turun.

"eungh" satu gerakan kecil dibuat oleh seseorang di sana yang sepertinya begitu asik dengan selimutnya. Atau boleh di sebut selimut milik orang lain?

Karena memang saat ini luhan tidak sedang tertidur di kamarnya, tentu saja selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bukan selimut miliknya.

Setelah merentangkan kedua tangannya, luhan membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan masih dengan matanya yang baru terbuka sedikit.

"eung? " ia belum sadar sepenuhnya kalau ada namja lain di hadapannya. "eo? Demamnya sudah turun" gumamnya setelah memegang kening namja di hadapannya, tentunya dengan kesadaran yang masih minim.

Ah, salah. Luhan sepertinya sadar kalau memang ada seorang namja di hadapannya yang tengah tertidur juga. Bangun tidur dan langsung disuguhkan tubuh lain yang juga sama-sama sedang tertidur. WHAT? Jadi ia tidur seranjang dengan orang lain? Tidak! Maksudnya ini kris… pewaris tunggal galaxy entertainment.

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Jangan sampai ia ketahuan tidur bersama dengan kris. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Setahunya ia tidak tidur di kasur kris, bahkan ia juga tidak tahu kapan matanya mulai terpejam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bangun sudah ada di kasur bersama dengan kris. apakah kamar kris ini ada hantunya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan-pelan, luhan mencoba pergi dari kasur terkutuk tersebut. Sepertinya untuk sampai di tepi ranjang terasa begitu lamaaaaaaaa sekali bagi namja china bermarga Xi tersebut.

"haah" akhirnya kaki luhan bisa juga sampai di tepi ranjang.

"UWOOOO"

BRUK

Seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Tapi lengan luhan ada yang menarik, hingga kini tubuhnya kembali terbaring di atas kasur dan tentunya menjauh dari tepi ranjang.

Tidak. Ini bukan kasur, tapi…

DEGH DEGH DEGH

Luhan tidak pernah mimpi apapun untuk bisa bertelungkup di atas dada kris. Dan sekarang? Ya tuhan, lihatlah rona merah di kedua pipi luhan. Ia seperti gadis yang baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya.

"sa-sajangnim? "

"mulai hari ini kau milikku"

Seperti sebuah ultimatum yang bila tidak di jalankan, ia akan mendapat ancaman besar dilayangkan dari kris yang kini sudah menambah kadar degupan jantung luhan dengan memeluknya cukup erat.

"sa-sajangnim… aku…"

ooOoo

aku hanya mengikuti dorongan hati

mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bagian dariku

aku bersumpah akan terus mengikatmu agar tidak pergi dariku

ku mohon…

jangan buat aku kecewa

ooOoo

Sejak pernyataan cinta atau mungkin bisa disebut pemaksaan dari kris pada luhan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kris langsung memberikan peraturan pada luhan untuk tidak berdekatan begitu baik dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ini TIDAK BOLEH.

Kris akan terus mengawasi luhan entah dengan apapun caranya.

Setelah tubuhnya segar, luhan kembali akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kris. Malam ini, kris memintanya untuk tidur bersamanya, tentu saja di kamar sang tuan muda Wu tersebut.

Sebenarnya luhan sendiri juga merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap kris ini, tapi ia mencoba untuk berbaik sangka pada bosnya tersebut. Lagi pula, anggap saja ini semacam bonus karena bisa dekat dengan bos. Dengan begitu ia akan menjalin hubungan baik dengan atasannya, bukan?

"kemari"

Kris menepuk ruang di sebelahnya saat melihat luhan keluar dengan kaus dan celana di bawah lutut yang sedikit kebesaran. Tentu saja, membandingkan postur tubuh luhan yang kurus dengan postur tubuh kris yang setinggi itu, sekecil apapun pakaian kris akan terlihat kebesaran jika dipakai oleh luhan.

Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, tetapi ia merasa bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada luhan. Kris tidak mengizinkan luhan keluar ruangannya barang sedetikpun hari ini. Sampai-sampai ia meminjamkan baju dan celana sebagai pakaian ganti untuk luhan tidur malam ini.

Kris berbaring dengan memunggungi meja nakas dan tentunya memunggungi pintu kamarnya. Ia menyuruh luhan tertidur memunggunginya, hingga ia dapat melihat punggung kecil luhan serta kulit leher dan telinga luhan yang putih bersih.

Setelah selimut berhasil menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai sebatas lengan, kris menelusupkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya agar lebih dekat. Kini ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh luhan dengan sangat jelas. Aroma yang seperti bayi.

Semakin dekat, ia semakin menyukai aroma tersebut, hidungnyapun ia biarkan berjalan sendiri di leher luhan, mencari lebih dalam lagi aroma bayi tersebut. Membuat sang pemilik sedikit merasa geli untuk sesaat. Karena setelah menemukan wangi yang lebih pekat, kris dengan cepat tertidur. Sepertinya ia mulai mendapatkan sesuatu untuk memudahkannya menyapa alam mimpi.

Kesejukan malam yang semakin dingin tidak sedikitpun mengusik kris dan luhan di balik selimut mereka. Keduanya kini sudah sama-sama masuk ke alam mimpinya. Walaupun awalnya luhan merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, tapi ia mencoba untuk menepis perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

.

"hhhhh~~" sudah berapa kali hari ini kai membuang kebahagiaan lewat helaan nafas beratnya.

Luhan akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang bersamanya, kris akan membawa luhan pergi dari gedung setelah selesai latihan. Walaupun masih ada baekhyun, jong dae dan juga sehun yang sering menemaninya makan siang bersama, dan kadang-kadang juga mengajaknya bermain. Tapi, rasanya ada yang kosong saat tidak melakukannya bersama luhan.

"hyung. Menurutmu, cinta itu seperti apa? " kai menerawang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah cermin besar di depannya. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada dinding yang dingin.

"cinta? kau sedang jatuh cinta? pada siapa? Sunbaenim SNSD atau trainee?" bukannya menjawab, baekhyun justru bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit.

"tsk. Aku bertanya, kenapa hyung balik bertanya?"

"ahahaha anhi. Aneh saja, kita kan belum terlalu lama di sini, tapi kau sudah menanyakan cinta"

"kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, kai?" jong dae yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar obrolan baekhyun dan kai, ikut memberikan suaranya.

"belum yakin sih. Tapi,,,, sepertinya iya"

Mereka bertiga masih terus membicarakan tentang cinta, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kai saat memulainya. Ternyata ini sudah di luar jalur. Baekhyun dan jong dae terus menggodanya dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka juga mencandai kai dengan mengatakan kalau kai tidak normal.

.

Tidak normal?

.

'kalau benar. Aku memang tidak normal. . . bagaimana ini? '

"a-aku ke pantry dulu ya hyung"

Sepanjang hari ini kai terus memikirkan ucapan jong dae dan baekhyun tadi siang. Kata-kata 'tidak normal' terus berputar-putar di kepalanya dan terngiang di telinganya. Kalau memang dia mencintai luhan, berarti dirinya memang tidak normal. Itu lah yang menjadi masalah. Bagaimana reaksi luhan kalau ternyata mengetahui kalau kai tidak normal.

"kai? Sedang apa? " tegur seseorang.

Suaranya begitu terasa halus terdengar di telinga kai.

"kai? "

"a-ah. . . luhan hyung. A-aku haus, ingin ambil ini"

Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, luhan yang terus mendekat ke arahnya membuat dirinya sulit melakukan apapun. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan. . .

"kau kenapa? Sakit? " tanya luhan, tangannya mengibaas-ngibas di depan wajah kai yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"ti-tidak" luhan mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kulkas yang berada tepat di belakang kai. Tentu saja ini membuat pria di hadapannya semakin tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya.

"ha-hajimaaa"

"wae? " luhan memandang tidak mengerti apa maksud kai mengatakan agar ia berhenti.

"h-hyung mau apa? "

"aku hanya ingin mengambil soda. Minggir!"

"ah, begitu ya" gumam kai pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh luhan.

Kai menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari kulkas. Betapa malunya dia sampai bisa berfikiran kalau luhan akan menciumnya. Kai, mana mungkin! Memalukan sekali, pasti sekarang ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena gugup yang bercampur dengan perasaan malu.

"luhan"

Keduanya menoleh saat ada suara lain di dapur sana. Ternyata itu kris, ia baru datang dari jepang. Kemarin, ia pergi ke negara matahari terbit itu untuk menghadiri acara makan bersama sekaligus pertemuan untuk membicarakan mengenai kerjasamanya dengan salah satu perusahaan tabloid terkenal di sana.

Tidak ada yang special dari pertemuan itu, kalau saja tidak karena urusan bisnis, tentu ia tidak mau meninggalkan gedung ini. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan bertemu dengan luhan?

Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang sudah jatuh dalam pesona luhan, sampai ia ingin selalu bersama pria manis berhati malaikat tersebut. Bahkan, ia sempat memiliki ide untuk membawa luhan ikut ke jepang kemarin. Gila memang.

"ke kamarku, sekarang!"

"ne, sajangnim" lagi-lagi kai kehilangan keberadaan luhan karena kris.

Kris meminta luhan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya berendam, mungkin saja rasa lelahnya akan melebur deiring dengan suhu air hangat yang perlahan menguap hingga rasa hangat itu berkurang.

Setelah dirasa cukup merefreshkan kembali kondisi tubuh dan fikirannya, kris keluar dengan pakaian biasanya. Kaus biru dengan garis putih dan juga celana berwarna dadu sepanjang lutut. Rambut pirangnya masih agak basah, terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang terus menggosokkan handuk kecil ke kepalanya. Membuat teksturnya terlihat berantakan.

"kau tidur di sini lagi ya? " pinta kris.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi sikap kris yang berbeda ini. Menurutnya sangat lucu.

Semenjak memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan kris, luhan mendapatkan kejutan yang hebat. Kris yang sangat sombong dan dingin kepada orang-orang –termasuk dirinya saat dulu audisi, kalau hanya berdua bersamanya ia akan bersikap begitu manja. Persis seperti anak bayi yang meminta mainan pada ibunya.

"kenapa tertawa?" ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping luhan yang masih membaca buku di samping ranjang.

"anhi, aneh saja melihatmu seperti ini, mengingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau terlihat menyeramkan saat memintaku untuk ke sini" kris ingat, itu adalah kejadian di dapur tadi. Saat ia melihat luhannya hanya berdua saja dengan kai.

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali agar kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kai? Tapi tadi kau malah berduaan di dapur"

"kris, kai itu sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri" luhan mencoba menjelaskan pada kris. "bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba menjauhinya? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia mengira kalau aku marah padanya"

"araseo araseo" jawabnya malas.

Kris naik ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi luhan, ia juga menarik selimutnya hingga hanya bersisakan kepala dengan rambutnya yang masih belum terlalu kering.

"kris kau marah? "

"tidak"

"kriiiiiis"

Seperti inilah kris. Caranya marah sungguh aneh, persis seperti anak kecil. Luhan sendiri juga merasa aneh, apa benar seluruh kekayaan ayahnya akan di wariskan kepada namja macam ini?

"kris" luhan menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kris, tapi kris tetap menjaga selimut tersebut agar tidak membuka tubuhnya.

"hhhhh"

Luhan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas. Kemudian, menaiki kasur dimana kris masih tetap pada posisinya, dan ikut berbaring di belakang tubuh kris.

"maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi kai. Kai tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, karenanya aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Ku mohon mengertilah"

Usahanya kali ini berhasil. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap luhan. "maaf, seharusnya aku mengerti hubungan kau dan kai" tangan-tangan besarnya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi luhan.

"maafkan aku"

Aroma hangat yang menguar dari tubuh kris begitu terasa dalam pelukannya. Membuat luhan merasa tenang dan kembali merasakan perasaan itu.

Perasaan yang awalnya ia merasa sanksi keberadaannya. Ia beranggapan bahwa perasaannya ini adalah memang sama seperti perasaan apa yang kris juga rasakan.

Ya, pada awalnya luhan menjalaninya karena paksaan dari kris. Kris yang memaksanya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan pria lain, kris yang memaksanya terikat dengan kalimat bahwa ia adalah milik kris, bahkan kris yang selalu memaksanya untuk memanjakannya dengan membuatkan sarapan hingga menyiapkan air untuk mandi, dan sekarang semua paksaan kris membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang juga memaksa. Perasaan yang memaksanya untuk tetap bersama pria tersebut, dalam keadaan apapun.

"ayo tidur" ucap kris setelah menyudahi ciumannya dengan luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyerukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi pada pelukan kris. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama kris menciumnya, tapi luhan masih saja tetap malu jika kris menciumnya. Dan satu yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh kris, kulit putih nan mulus wajahnya akan dihiasi rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Kris tau itu, bahkan telinganya juga akan memerah jika ia sedang menahan malu.

.

Kegelapan malam menyapa kota seoul, menebarkan suasana kegelisahan pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi dengan setia duduk di sebuah bangku dekat halte bis, menunggu seseorang yang entah apakah yakin orang itu akan datang atau tidak.

Tangannya kembali menarik jaketnya agar lebih merapat, melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Meski ia sudah memakai sarung tangan dan sepatu boots yang tebal, lalu penutup kepala yang menutupi hingga kebagian telinganya, tapi rasanya ini belum cukup. Ia berharap bahwa orang yang ditunggunya segera datang, agar ia bisa cepat pergi dari tempat itu menuju sebuah cafe atau kedaiyang menjual minuman hangat. Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar seperti ini.

"kai gwaenchanda? Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak menengok. ku kira bukan kau yang di sini" oh sepertinya telinganya juga sudah kedinginan, sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang ia tunggu memanggil-manggilnya.

"lu-luhan hyunghhh. . . dingin" tubuh kai menggigil tidak tertahan.

"eomeona. . . ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah kedai minuman hangat. Dua cangkir minuman gingseng masih terlihat mengepul di depan mereka. Yang satu milik luhan dan yang satunya lagi milik kai.

Tubuh kai sudah tidak sebeku tadi di luar, suasana kedai ini menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat, hampir seluruh sudut ruangan terdapat gingseng penghangat ruangan. Membuat tubuh kai dengan cepat terlepas dari hawa dingin yang mengurungnya.

"ohya, ada apa mengajak ketemuan seperti ini? " tanya luhan, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya rindu jalan berdua dengan hyung" satu seruputan berhasil melewati kerongkongannya. Menguarkan rasa hangat di dalam sana.

"aku juga. Tapi sekarang sedang musim dingin. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita jalan-jalannya siang hari saja? "

"hyung, jadwal latihan kita semakin padat, siang hari cuma punya satu jam untuk lepas dari latihan. Lagi pula, hyung menggunakan satu jam itu untuk bersama kris sajangnim"

Entah bagaimana, tapi luhan merasa kata-kata kai barusan seperti sebuah pukulan baginya. Rasanya kai seperti sedang menyindir hubungannya dengan kris.

"hutfh. . . geurae, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama? " tanya luhan. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kai mengenai kris.

"umm. . bagaimana kalau pesan makanan dulu? Aku sedang ingin sekali makan ayam goreng"

"kau bahkan hampir tiap hari memakannya, kai" gumam luhan yang memunculkan sebuah senyuman di bibir kai dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang besar-besar.

Berbagi kasih di tengah suhu udara yang dingin, mampu membuat suasana lebih hangat. Ungkapan seperti itu memang benar, sangat benar. Kai yang begitu hangat, mampu membuat luhan merasa bukan berada di musim dingin. Tawa kai yang membuat kedua bola matanya tenggelam hingga menghasilkan kerutan di ujung kelopak matanya.

"kalau di lihat-lihat, kau sangat manis. Pria yang manis"

Sejak tadi luhan terus memandangi kai yang begitu antusias memakan ayam goreng. Ayam goreng memang mampu membuat kai tidak dapat mengontrol nafsu makannya. Ia akan terus makan dan makan terus sampai kekenyangan.

"hyung mau coba?" tangan kanannya yang memegang ayam goreng yang sudah ia gigit, ia tawarkan pada luhan. Mulutnya yang penuh masih mengunyah makanan di dalamnya agar lebih mudah ia telan.

"makan dulu yang benar" tangan kiri luhan menaruh kembali tangan kai yang masih memegang ayam, dan tangan kanannya memungut remah-remah di sudut bibir kai.

DEGH

"aku baru tahu kalau kau begitu mencintai ayam goreng" luhan tersenyum manis.

DEGH

Luhan memang tidak peka, atau memang ia sengaja ingin membuat kai seperti ini?

Jantung kai lagi-lagi bekerja begitu cepat. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyuman luhan, ia bisa jadi seperti ini? . Saat ini kai benar-benar memerlukan oksigen agar paru-parunya tidak kering.

"kai, kau baik-baik saja? "

"hyung" tidak menjawab, kai malah memanggil luhan dengan wajah bengongnya.

"eo? Ada apa? "

"bisakah kau tersenyum lagi? " masih dengan wajah bengongnya.

Namja tersebut merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kai sekarang. Apa maksudnya memintanya tersenyum lagi?

Meskipun luhan merasa bingung, ia tetap memenuhi keinginan kai. Ia tersenyum lagi. Tentunya senyum seperti biasanya. Senyum tulus yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapapun bahkan dalam kondisi sesulit apapun. Baginya, dengan tersenyum, beban yang ada akan membuatnya terasa ringan. Tentunya ringan dalam hal abstrak.

"astaga kai, hidungmu berdarah" sebelum luhan berhenti bicara, tubuh kai sudah limbung dan tak sadarkan diri di tempat. Membuat semua yang ada di sana cukup terkejut mendengar suara orang terjatuh dan saat di lihat ke sumber suara, memang itu bunyi orang terjatuh.

Semuanya menolong kai untuk di bawa dalam taksi untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit, tidak terkecuali luhan yang dengan setia menemaninya sampai berada di rumah sakit.

.

"kalian dari mana? " suara kris yang berat menghentikan tawa renyah antara kai dan luhan.

Mereka berdua baru saja masuk ke gedung Galaxy Entertainment –tempat luhan dan kai bernaung selama menjadi trainee di sini. Cerita-cerita lucu terus saja kai lontarkan agar suasana keduanya tidak canggung, terlebih lagi jika luhan membahas alasan ia pingsan tadi saat direstoran, memalukan sekali.

Dan baru saja kai menutup pintu masuk, mereka sudah disambut oleh sang pemilik dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin. Kai sendiri merasakan kalau bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya meremang, membuatnya tergelitik geli. "kami hanya jalan-jalan sebentar".

"jangan diulangi. Ini terlalu malam" dengan gayanya yang dingin, kris berjalan meninggalkan kai yang lega karena akhirnya bebas dari tatapan mengerikan milik kris.

Namun, tidak dengan luhan, ia merasakan kalau kris sedang marah. Ia mengira kalau kris memang marah padanya dan kai yang keluar dicuaca yang sedingin ini, karena kalau dilihat-lihat, jam masih belum terlalu malam untuk berada di luar. Atau kris memang marah padanya karena pergi berdua dengan kai?

Tidak seperti kai yang langsung menuju kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dan segera bergelung di bawah selimut. Luhan yang sudah memakai baju rajutan yang hangat, segera keluar kamar saat memastikan kalau teman-teman satu kamarnya sudah tertidur. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukuran yang tinggi dan besar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pintu ini berbeda dengan pintu yang lainnya, menandakan bahwa yang di dalamnya adalah yang teristimewa. Di gedung ini, hanya ada beberapa saja yang memiliki corak, warna dan ukuran seperti pintu yang ada di depan luhan ini. Yakni kamar milik tuan besar wu (pemilik dan pendiri galaxy entertainment), ruang rapat, ruang khusus keluarga, dan terakhir adalah kamar milik satu-satunya putra tunggal mereka, yaitu wu yi fan atau kris.

Tok tok tok

"kris, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? "

Berulang kali luhan mengetuk pintu itu dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin bicara dengan kris, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Berjam-jam melakukan hal ini membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang di dekat sana dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kris keluar dari kamarnya, hingga ia bisa langsung mencegah pria itu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kris.

Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja. Karena sampai sekarang pintu kamar kris tidak juga terbuka, hingga luhan menutup kedua kelopak matanyapun, itu tidak kunjung terjadi. Hanya harapan saja bagi luhan melihat kris membuka pintu kamarnya.

Luhanpun tertidur dengan pulas.

Ditengah tidurnya yang pulas, luhan terus merasa gelisah. Raut wajah tidurnya terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang sedang ia fikirkan yang menjadi beban.

Tubuhnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Rasanya ada yang menyelimutinya.

Karena penasaran, luhanpun membuka kedua matanya, yang bagaimana bisa sekarang terasa sedikit panas untuk ia buka. Ia mendapati kris yang sedikit membungkuk untuk membenarkan selembar kain hangat yang ia selimuti pada luhan. "kris, mianhae" gumam luhan. Suaranya parau dan serak.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil luhan untuk ia bawa ke kamarnya. "kita tidur di kamar" ucap kris. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada kris. Dan menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak kris.

Nafas yang berasal dari luhan rasanya hangat di leher kris. "kau demam? " tanya kris.

"tidak tahu. kepalaku berat sekali" jawabnya,

Kris membaringkan tubuh luhan di atas kasur, kemudian ia mengecek suhu tubuh luhan. Benar saja, luhan demam. Tubuhnya panas, wajahnya agak pucat dan kedua matanya juga terlihat sayu.

Saat kris ingin pergi, luhan justru menarik kembali tangan kris, menghentikan langkahnya. "kau mau ke mana? " tanya luhan.

"mengambilkan makanan, kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat"

"aku tidak butuh obat" ucap luhan.

"kau harus minum obat, agar demammu turun"

"sungguh, aku tidak butuh obat. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu" kris tertegun mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia mengalah. Kris berjalan ke meja nakas untuk mengambil sebuah kapsul dari sana, kemudian mengambil gelas bening berisi air putih di atas meja nakas.

"setidaknya kau harus minum vitamin"

Luhan menurut, dan ia meminum vitamin yang biasa kris minum. Kris kembali menaruh gelas tersebut ke atas meja.

"kau masih marah padaku? " tanya luhan. "um, sedikit" jawab kris.

Luhan cemberut mendengarnya. "kami tidak melakukan apapun. Kai hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya makan ayam goreng di luar" ucap luhan, ia mencoba menjelaskan pada kris.

"lain kali, ajak aku. Aku tidak suka kau pergi berduaan dengan orang lain" ucap kris. Ia menyapu anak rambut yang menutupi dahi luhan, kemudian mengecup kening luhan. "aku janji lain kali akan mengajakmu" ucap luhan.

"sebagai permintaan maaf, sekarang cium aku!"

Mendengar permintaan itu dari kris, luhan segera berpindah duduk ke atas pangkuan kris. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher kris, membuat kris yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan wajah luhan harus sedikit mendongak untuk tetap menatap wajah pria manisnya itu.

Luhan mulai memperkecil jarak antara keduanya, menyatukan dua bibir insan yang saling mencintai. Memberikan kecupan basah yang seirama dengan gerakan lembut yang ia buat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Selesai dengan cumbuannya, luhan menidurkan kepalanya di atas bahu kris –terkulai lemas, mungkin ini efek dari tubuhnya yang sedang demam. Kris yang sudah tidak tega, kembali membaringkan kembali tubuh luhan. Ia pun ikut berbaring berhadapan dengan luhan, membelai lembut wajah luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu" dan satu kecupan terakhir dikening luhan, kris berikan.

 **TBC/END**

Kalau ada yang ingin SUMBANG IDE BOLEH KOOOOOOOOK za dengan senang hati menerimanya.


End file.
